La Marcha del Olimpo
by Morioka-san
Summary: Después de la guerra Santa contra Hades, Atena es visitada por Hermes quien le explica que es requerida en una reunión importante con los dioses del Olimpo, una nueva guerra se avecina, pero ¿Contra quien? Atena cederá ante la oferta de sus pares divinos o se enfrascara en una guerra que con toda certeza perderá?
1. Capitulo Uno: La convocatoria

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a su autor, Masami Kurumada, Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

**La Marcha del Olimpo**

**Prólogo:**

Dicen que al morir un universo nace otro, con cada nuevo universo nuevos dioses se crean así mismos, mientras los otros se desvanecen con su anterior hábitat. En nuestro presente universo el dios Caos fue fuente primigenia para los actuales dioses Olímpicos, Pero. . . Los antiguos dioses urdieron un plan para sobrevivir a su destrucción, y en los confines de nuestro universo lenta y paulatinamente despiertan.

**Capitulo Uno: La convocatoria**

Ha pasado un mes desde que la batalla contra Hades terminó, Seiya ha quedado en estado de coma por culpa de la maldición de Hades, los caballeros de bronce se han retirado para recuperarse las heridas de sus peligrosas batallas. Ahora Atena quien cuida del débil cuerpo de Seiya ha quedado a cargo del santuario y dirige a los pocos santos sobrevivientes.

Mientras Atena disfruta de un baño en sus aposentos recibe un presentimiento:

Atena: _!? ¿Qué es este presentimiento tan extraño? Siento que se aproxima un acontecimiento de vital importancia para La Tierra. No, incluso va más allá de eso, Esto podría ser .. El Olimpo? Debo prepararme inmediatamente._

Tan pronto como Atena se vistió sintió un gran cosmos aproximándose a su encuentro cerca de la estatua de Atena, así que salio rápidamente para conocer el propietario de aquel poder.

Un caballero de hermoso "cuerpo" se acercaba bajando del cielo, vestido con atuendos griegos clásicos en color blanco, usaba unas sandalias aladas con las que podía moverse con suma facilidad y gracia.

Atena: Así que después de todo eras tú, Hermes.

Hermes: La gran diosa Atena hace milenios que no te veía hermanita, hermosa como siempre aunque ese cuerpo humano no hace justicia a tu belleza divina verdadera – Dijo erguido mientras bajaba lentamente sin tocar el suelo.

Atena: Este cuerpo es parte de mí, pero no viniste a hablar de ello, ¿Cuál es el mensaje de los dioses?

Hermes: - Con una media sonrisa en su rostro dijo – Siempre tan seria. El gran dios Zeus, te convoca a una reunión en el gran salón del Olimpo, y te ordena que lleves contigo las ánforas donde están sellados Hades, Poseidón, Thanatos e Hipnos.

Atena estaba anonadada. Sabía que una reunión con los dioses no sería algo jubiloso y menos si le pedían llevar las urnas.

Atena: -con seriedad- ¿Conoces la razón de este llamado?

Hermes: Oh querida hermana los vientos están por cambiar y una guerra más allá de lo conocido hasta ahora desde la creación de este universo esta por empezar, pero si quieres saber los detalles deberás acudir al Olimpo.

Atena: Esta bien, iré lo más pronto posible, envíale mi confirmación a nuestro padre.

Hermes: Jajajaj, No es una petición es una orden – hechose a reír a carcajadas – Después de todo ni tú, su hija favorita, podría negarse a tal pedido. - Y acercándose a su hermana quien retrocedió por reflejo, él pudo ver no muy lejos de ellos al caballero de Pegaso postrado en su silla de ruedas.

Hermes: - Trasladóse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia Seiya inconsciente - :Mmm así que este es el Pegaso de esta era, es increíble que seas tan importante para mi hermana, no obstante tus habilidades sí que serán necesarias, ¿escuchaste bien Pegaso? Solo eres algo útil para nosotros los dioses.

\- Hermes se acercó al odio de Seiya pronunciando palabras ininteligibles para Atena. Luego se elevó y dijo:

Hermes: Nos vemos Hermanita, el Olimpo te espera. - y desapareció en un instante dejando una estela luminosa con dirección a las nubes que desaparecía con el tiempo.

Atena cayó en sus rodillas. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que estaban en juego incluyendo al parecer la vida de Seiya. Se preguntaba si quizás los dioses la castigarían por liderar miles de batallas contras Hades y Poseidón, si los tuviera que liberar, entonces las vidas perdidas de sus santos habrían sido inútiles. Ademas de todo ello ¿Cuál sería ese evento que pondría en juego la existencia del universo y si eso conllevaría a más pérdidas humanas?

Atena se dijo así misma: _no puedo seguir especulando, debo saber de qué se trata todo esto lo más pronto posible, he de ver a los demás dioses del Olimpo y resolver este dilema._

Atena bajo a los aposentos del patriarca, desde donde contacto con Shaina y Marín, y les pidió que llamaran de inmediato a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Pues tenía una misión importante para ellos.

Así lo hicieron y al cabo de dos días todos llegaron al salón del patriarca para encontrarse con Atena.

Ella que estaba sentada se paró y Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se agacharon en señal de respeto Ikki sólo cerro los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza. *** N/A: ¯\\(ツ)/¯ es Ikki ***

Atena: Tengo una importante misión para cada uno de uds, deberán traerme cada uno las urnas de los dioses que hemos sellado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, las urnas estaban ocultas pero no entendían la razón por la cual debían llevarlas al santuario luego de lo difícil que fue sellar cada una de ellas.

Shun: Señorita Saori ¿Porque debemos traer las ánforas?, ¿No es peligroso acaso?

Atena se encontraba muy perturbada como para darle explicaciones a Shun y los demás así que solo atino a responder:

Atena: Shun, esto es algo muy importante, aun no puedo explicárselos pero créanme que es la mejor decisión. Hyoga, tu iras por el ánfora de Poseidón, Ikki tu iras por la de Hades, Shun tu iras por la de Hypnos y Shiryu me traeras la de Thanatos.

Todos menos Ikki: Si, Athena.

Atena: Vayan, queridos santos y no demoren.

Cada uno cumplió su misión y al cabo de cuatro días Atena tenía en su poder las cuatro ánforas que necesitaba para ir al Olimpo.

Shiryu: Aquí están las ánforas de los dioses.

Atena: -con una cálida sonrisa - Gracias todos uds, dejare el santuario a su cuidado, no se preocupen volveré pronto.

Shun: Espera Saoriiii. . .

Ikki: Tsk

Hyoga: Porque Atena se habrá llevado las urnas de los dioses, esto no me trae buena espina.

Shiryu: Debo confesar que yo también siento que algo anda mal pero debemos confiar en Atena, debe haber alguna razón importante en todo ello.

Shun: Atena. . . confiamos en ti, regresa pronto.

Atena quien llevaba consigo todas las urnas se teletransportó a las puertas del Olimpo donde la esperaba Iris, mensajera favorita de Hera, quien la recibió y le dijo.

Iris: Bienvenida Atena – dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente.

Atena: - respondiendo el saludo - Gracias.

Iris: antes de pasar debes dejar ese cuerpo humano, no puedes entrar al gran salón con el.

Atena se sintió dudosa, pero sabía que podía regresar a su cuerpo si es que no tardaba mucho, así que se concentró y del débil cuerpo humano de Atena, Saori, se desprendía una gran luz que iba tomando la forma real de Atena, como una mujer de vestimentas griegas de color blanco adornado con piezas de oro. Su báculo tomo una pequeña forma humana con alas, Era Niké, la diosa de la victoria que volvía a su forma ancestral.

Iris: Con una sincera sonrisa dijo – Ya estás lista para ser recibida.

Atena se armó de valor y entró en salón sin saber que le deparaba allí.

*** Espacio de la Autora ***

Hola a todos, éste fic lo he publicado antes en un foro de Saint Seiya, aunque aún no lo termino, llevo ya algunos capítulos, aquí lo actualizaré una vez a la semana hasta ponerme al día con el del foro.

Soy una autora lenta pero terminaré este si o sí ;)

Si les agradó, escríbanme reviews, no saben como me harían feliz :)

Hasta pronto.


	2. Capitulo Dos: La decisión de Atena

**Capitulo Dos: La decisión de Atena**

Y las grandes puertas del salón abriéronse dando paso a Atena, quien pudo ver como estaba estructurado el salón.

Era un enorme salón tan grande como el santuario entero, al frente se encontraban once sillas dispuestas una alado de la otra y una mas grande en el centro, todas revestidas de terciopelo rojo vino, decorado con oro, lapislázuli, jade, zafiros, entre otras piedras preciosas. En el centro se encontraba Zeus, de aspecto imponente y mirada seria, aparentaba un hombre de 30 años, pero la presencia que emanaba de el hablaba de miles de años de experiencia. A cada lado de el se encontraban 6 sillas con los principales dioses del Olimpo, todos vestidos con clásicas prendas griegas.

A la derecha de Zeus la primera silla estaba vacía, pertenecía a Poseidón, en la siguiente se encontraba Hera, de semblante respetable y bella, tenia una mirada estricta; luego seguía Ares, un hombre fornido que mostraba interés, continuaba Dionisio, el conocido dios del vino, que miles de años antes le había sido cedido el puesto por Hestia. Luego venía Hefesto, su apariencia era tosca y fuerte, al final se estaba Démeter, diosa de la agricultura.

Hacia el lado izquierdo de Zeus, estaba otra silla sin dueño, aunque ésta pertenecía a Hades, le seguía Afrodita, la más bella entre todas las diosas, continuaba una silla vacía, esta lugar le pertenecía a Atena, seguidamente estaba Apolo, un joven hombre bello pero denotaba preocupación, luego su hermana gemela Artemisa quien mostraba un semblante independiente, por ultimo Hermes quien mostraba una leve sonrisa traviesa.

A cada lado del salón se reunían todos los demás dioses, aunque menores en importancia también fueron convocados a la reunión, por lo que Atena entendió que ese día se discutiría algo muy importante.

Atena camino al medio de la sala, dejo las ánforas en el suelo e inclino el cuerpo para saludar a los dioses, pero Zeus no actuó como ella esperaba, pues se levantó y dijo con seriedad:

Zeus: ¿Qué es esto Atena? ¿Acaso es un afrenta? Libera inmediatamente a mis hermanos – notó la sorpresa de Saori, estaba algo dudosa, así que finalizo diciendo – Es una orden.

Atena estaba sorprendida no esperaba esa reacción, pero se encontraba en una mala posición, debía obedecerlo sin rechistar, al menos frente a los demás dioses, un paso en falso y todos lo entenderían como una afrenta directa hacia Zeus. Lo pensó muy rápido y decidió obedecer.

Inmediatamente los cuatro dioses salieron de las urnas y al verse en el salón del Olimpo sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron a su respectivos puestos, realmente no necesitaban explicación entendían que la situación era relevante y sobretodo no podrían a discutir en ese lugar, a diferencia de Atena tenían modales. / Uy Atena estas quedando mal parada -.-"/

Luego Zeus mas calmado que hace unos segundos dijo: Ven Atena, siéntate.  
Así lo hizo Atena, pues la corte estaba por empezar.

Zeus se levanto y dijo con voz alta pero respetuosa: Hoy queridos hermanos y hermanas, tengo un anuncio de suma importancia que darles, mi hijo, Apolo, quien posee el don de la adivinación a notado algo preocupante en el futuro, una guerra se avecina – todos en el salón se sorprendieron, aún mas Atena – una guerra tan grande e importante como nuestra luchas contra los Titanes y los Gigantes, tendremos un enemigo en común y tendremos que unirnos para combatirlo, no conocemos nada acerca de ellos por lo que debemos prepararnos y luchar nuevamente como una sola entidad para reafirmar nuestra hegemonía. !Todos por el Olimpo!

Y los dioses gritaron al unisono – ¡Todos por el Olimpo! Luego de unos segundos Zeus golpeo el suelo con su cetro en señal de que guardaran silencio.

Zeus: Ahora Apolo les explicará con mas detalle lo que vió en sus profecías – dijo mientras se sentaba.

Apolo tomó la palabra y se levantó del asiento.  
Apolo: Hace cuatro días mientras estudiaba las estrellas, pude notar que la luz que emanaban las galaxias mas lejanas del Este se apagaban intempestivamente dejando un rastro de oscuridad absoluta que se dirige hacia nosotros. Los únicos capaces de logran tal hazaña solo somos los dioses.

En la Sala, Imnuta minutos antes, se empezaba a sentir murmullo departe de los presentes.

Apolo: Calma! No los estoy acusando. Tampoco se trata de los dioses primigenios, es algo mas, sospecho que se trata de dioses mas antiguos que el mismo Caos. Su existencia se encontraba "inerte" hasta hace muy poco. Probablemente con el correr de los milenios han logrado despertar y reunir energía suficiente para dirigirse hacia nosotros. Por la forma en que avanzan y la cantidad de galaxias que destruyen intuyo que son un ejercito grande y poderoso e intentarán instaurar aquí su hegemonía.

Calculo que tardarán 16 años en llegar.

Mi consejo es que preparemos un plan de ataque y fortalezcamos nuestros ejércitos. - Finalizó

Hades y Poseidón escuchaban atentamente toda la información, ciertamente el asunto pintaba mal para todos, pues no sabían a que se enfrentaban. Athena quien también prestaba atención elucubraba como podría ésto afectar a los humanos.

Zeus: Ya han oído a mi hijo, es momento de preparar nuestras armas, y nuestra milicia. No podemos perder esta guerra, por nuestra supremacía y nuestro orgullo ¡Viva el Olimpo!

Al unísono todos: ¡Viva!

Zeus: Nos veremos en 15 años y TODOS deben estar listos. Declaro el fin de esta Sesión.

Uno a uno los dioses salían del salón con una sola cosa en mente, la próxima gran guerra.

Zeus miró a sus hermanos, Hades y Poseidón, y a Atena haciéndoles una leve señal para que lo siguieran, debía aclarar las rencillas entre ellos de una vez.

Zeus entró en una pequeña sala lejos de los demás dioses y con el Hades, Poseidón y Atena,

Zeus: Ya conocen las razón por la cual los he traído aquí – dijo- deberán dejar a un lado sus problemas personales, no pueden estar discutiendo en medio de lo que se avecina.

Hades: tomando la palabra – Entiendo tus palabras hermano, pero es tu hija, Atena, quien nos ha puesto en esta posición, poniéndose de parte de los humanos y avergonzando nuestro orgullo sellándonos.

Poseidón: Estoy de acuerdo con Hades, esta niña solo ha causado conflictos entre los dioses.

Zeus: - Dirijiéndose a Atena – ¿Que tienes para decirnos?

Atena: Padre, soy la protectora de los seres humanos, mi misión es cuidarlos y velar por ellos, Hades y Poseidón amenazaron en reiteradas ocasiones a la humanidad y he cumplido con mi deber.

Zeus: Ciertamente es tu deber, pero no puedes oponerte de esa forma, has actuado mal y me has avergonzado a mi, tu padre, frente a todos los dioses, eres inteligente, existen mejores formas de actuar, pero te has comportado como una pequeña adolescente. Tu comportamiento amerita un castigo. Pero antes. - Dirigiéndose a sus hermanos – Los humanos son inferiores, pero su vida y existencia les pertenecen a todos los dioses, no debieron tratar de eliminarlos sin conciliarlo con todos, en especial conmigo – Seria y amenazantemente dijo – No vuelvan a decidir sobre el futuro de la humanidad sin consultarme. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Poseidón y Hades se fueron por separado. En sus actuales situaciones solo eran como espíritus, Para luchar en la guerra debían renacer en un cuerpo humano.

Cuando Zeus quedo solo con Atena ella dijo:

Atena: ¡Padre! Los humanos son criaturas con sentimientos, no puedes tratarlos como objetos, ellos merecen mas que eso.

Zeus: ¡Silencio! Tus acciones no son aceptables para una diosa, tu comportamiento es desafiante, incluso a mí que soy tu padre, y jefe entre los dioses, intentas convencerme de no ser responsable. Estar tanto tiempo entre los humanos te ha vuelto débil – dijo esto con un aire de decepción – No obstante, los humanos nos serán útiles en la próxima guerra, serán nuestra milicia, y estarán en primera línea.

Atena: Entiendo la importancia en la próxima guerra, pero no enviare a mis santos a luchar para que los asesinen, no conocemos a nuestro enemigo, no tenemos ni una mínima idea de su número y . . .

Zeus: !Ya basta! No me importan los humanos pero entiendo que están cumpliendo con tu obligación, sin embargo que estén en primera linea es una buena estrategia, pero eso ya se verá en su momento, aun faltan dieciseis años, y por lo que sé apenas si tienes algunos santos.

Atena: Pero, padre . . .

Zeus: Si dices querer tanto a los humanos entonces arma tu batallón, entrénalos y selecciona solo los mejores. A nosotros los dioses nos divierten los humanos, no tenemos intención de eliminarlos, pero aquellos que están por venir los eliminaran sin duda, debes elegir, si participar con nosotros los Dioses Olimpicos, tu familia, o luchar sola y perder.

Atena conocía la respuesta, no era una pregunta difícil, pelear sola contra un enemigo numeroso y desconocido era un suicidio, en cambio al luchar mano a mano con los dioses habría esperanza en la victoria, pero tendría que aceptar las vejaciones hacia sus queridos humanos, algo doloroso para ella, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y ella decidió que aceptaría el sufrimiento que estaría por venir a cambio de una esperanza para la humanidad.

Atena: Acepto colaborar con uds, incluso si debo sacrificar a mis santos.

Zeus: Buena respuesta, hija, al fin te estas comportando como la diosa que eres. Aún así tienes pendiente un castigo. . .

Fin del capítulo.


	3. Capitulo tres: El Castigo

**Capitulo tres: El Castigo.**

Y Zeus dijo:

Zeus: Como sabrás has destruido el templo de Hades, por lo que cuando Hades reencarne no tendrá lugar a donde ir, lo mismo con Thanatos e Hipnos, ellos nacerán como bebés y seras tu quien cuide de ellos hasta que obtengan conciencia de su divinidad, además deberás ayudar a Hades a reconstruir su reino, se lo debes por haberlo destruido.

Era un pedido extraño, Athena estaba sorprendida, pero al reflexionarlo un poco pensó que sería lo correcto.

Athena: Es adecuado, lo haré sin inconvenientes, estará a mi cargo hasta que recuerde quien es.

Zeus: Absolutamente nadie debe saber que cuidaras de ellos, ni tus servidores mas fieles, debes tenerlo en estricto secreto, ni siquiera Hades deberá saberlo hasta que tenga plena conciencia de sus poderes, quince años serán suficientes para tome conciencia de si mismo.

Athena: Esta bien, padre.

Zeus: Y sobre el caballero Pegaso . . . - dijo, mirando a Atena quien Athena intentaba ocultar sin éxito su nerviosismo - No deberías aproximarte tanto a él, tiene una habilidad única, de eso no hay duda y nos será útil en la próxima guerra, pero luego de ello es probable que sea castigado con la pena máxima.

Athena pensaba con rapidez que diría, no iba a permitir que su leal santo continué sufriendo en su nombre.

Athena: - con humildad dijo - Si existe algo que pueda hacer para evitar ese castigo, dímelo por favor, él cumplió mis ordenes, y me protegió mientras estuve en peligro, solo yo debo ser responsable de sus acciones, dime que debo hacer y lo haré sin dudar. - de sus ojos ya se apreciaban las lágrimas.

Zeus: Hija mía, debes tener cuidado con esos sentimientos.

Athena: ?

Zeus: Tal como esta ahora Pegaso no nos será útil, la maldición de la espada de Hades solo puede ser eliminada por Hades. - Luego con tranquilidad dijo - Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por evitar la pena que acaecerá sobre el ¿Verdad?

Athena: -Secándose la lagrimas y con suma determinación dijo: Así es.

Zeus: Esta bien Athena, su alma no será desintegrada, en cambio deberá jurar lealtad al Olimpo, servirá a todos los dioses tal como lo hacen "los angeles". Si el cumple con ese requerimiento le perdonaremos la vida.

Athena: Que así sea entonces, cuando Hades quite la maldición, El caballero pegaso jurará lealtad al Olimpo.

Zeus: Así sea. nos volveremos a ver en quince años, deberás preparar a tu ejército, hasta entonces querida Athena - dijo esto último mientras salía de la sala.

Athena era cociente del peso de todo lo que había aceptado y haría su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a Hades, Thanatos e Hipnos, pero tenía serias dudas por Seiya, si bien estaba aliviada porque ya conocía la forma en que lo salvaría, sabía dentro de sí, que opondría resistencia a servir a los dioses, pero ella lo haría entrar en razón, era su deber.

Al caminar por el corredor que la llevaría a las puertas, diviso a alguien que la saludaba con el brazo, era Artemisa.

Athena: Eres tú, Artemisa ¿Que haces aquí?

Artemisa tocó levemente la frente de Athena.

Artemisa: ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor? - dijo con cierta molestia.

Athena: ¡Au!, eso me dolió. :´(

Artemisa: Tú no aprendes - dijo mientras la abrazaba - Hace cientos de años que no te veía, siempre estas luchando, eres la diosa de la guerra, lo comprendo, pero te extrañaba. Nuestro padre también aunque no lo diga - decía con aire de complicidad - todos estábamos preocupados por tí.

Athena: - Apesadumbrada - Lo siento mucho Artemisa, lamento haberlos preocupado.

Artemisa: Ahora que se avecina esta guerra . . ., deberíamos estar mas unidas. Bóreas, Céfiro, Hestía y Hebe vigilan los cielos.

Athena: Todos están haciendo un duro trabajo, yo también debo hacerlo.

Artemisa: Apolo me dijo, que el aura de esos seres era totalmente maligna, y su número era alto, talvez cientos de miles.

Athena: ¿Qué?

Artemisa: Por eso nuestro padre a reunido a todos, esta probablemente sea la mas grande guerra de todos los tiempos.

Athena: Haremos lo mejor que podamos y ganaremos.

Artemisa: Así es, combatamos juntas y venceremos al enemigo - Miró al cielo y se acercaba la noche - Lo siento hermanita debo cumplir con mi deber.

Athena: Si, hasta luego. Nos veremos pronto.

Y las hermanas se separaron, Athena retorno a su cuerpo humano y fue al santuario.

Al llegar llamo a todos los caballeros, todos los de bronce y las dos caballeros femeninas.

Les hablo de la guerra que estaba por venir, que debían prepararse y entrenar nuevos guerreros, pero omitió la parte de Hades y los otros.

Shun preguntó: ¿Y Seiya? Podrá salvarse.

Atena: Eso es imposible, solo Hades puede hacerlo, pero el volverá de eso estoy segura, y haré todo lo posible por convercerlo que perdone a Seiya.

Todos estaban apesadumbrados, pero no era momento de lamentarse, tenían que prepararse, debían luchar una vez mas por Athena y la humanidad.

Al salir del salón del patriarca todos tenían ideas claras de lo que harían los próximos 15 años.

Shiryu, Jabu, Nachi, Marín y June saldrían por el mundo buscando nuevos reclutas, los demás enseñarían dentro del santuario.

A las pocas horas hubo una lluvia de estrellas, y tres bebés llegaron a los aposentos de Athena, quien rápidamente uso su cosmos para menguar los cosmos de los bebés, poco a poco el cosmo que emanaban fue disminuyendo hasta parecer bebés normales.  
Para Athena era fácil reconocer quien era quien, así que decidió darles nombres humanos para ocultar su identidad.

Hades sería conocido como Alexander, Thanatos se llamaría Theron y por último Hipnos sería Evan.

Por allí pasaba Seika, quien solía ayudar a Athena con el cuidado de Seiya, cuando vió a los bebés.

Seika: ¿Cómo llegaron estos lindos niños?  
Athena: Son huérfanos, los traje de la fundación Graud. los educare yo misma.  
Seika: - con una gran sonrisa - Athena, es muy amable. Yo le ayudare también con ellos, son trillizos así que seguro debe ser difícil.  
Athena: Gracias Seika.

Pasaron con los tres bebés a los aposentos de Athena, quien tuvo listo rápidamente una gran cuna, y los dejó dormir allí prometiéndose así misma que los cuidaría.


End file.
